


Office Antics

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Other, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, leasbian sex, multi-tasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Too much free time and her coworker being subjected to a shit customer gives Neo a fun idea to help pass the time (Based on CSLucaris's Office RWBY AU https://twitter.com/cslucaris?s=09)
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Neopolitan, Ruby Rose/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“Well sir I can assure you that there are no issues on ou...our side...so MA-...maybe we can go over the instructions to make sure yo...for fucks please slow down a little…” 

It was a reasonable plea that was spoken quietley enough to where Ruby was confidant the customer wouldn't hear her, after all Ruby’s struggle to keep her usual customer service voice steady and consistent was apparent to the shorter woman, but Ruby’s pleas only spurred Neo to ramp up the tempo that her two fingers were following as they were sliding in and out of Ruby’s pussy. A decision which earned her a fierce chastizing in the same hushed tone that Ruby had used during her ealier plea. 

“That was the fucking opposit of what I asked you fucking bi...appologies sir that wasn't me that was my coworker she…” Neo couldn’t hear what the customer’s reaction to Ruby’s apology, however the intensity of her grip on the arm of her chair told her all she needed to know about the nature of the customer’s response. 

“Why yes sir I understand when you put it that way I can see how I am acting unprofessional I...yes I understand sir bu- '' It was funny at first, but Neo was getting close to the point where she was beginning to sympathize with Ruby struggle. Balancing her standard customer service while trying to not sound like a madwoman couldn’t have been an easy task.

The sympathy however was short-lived once Neo checked her scroll and realized that they were still 10 minutes to lunch and the entertainment she got from making Ruby struggle far outweighed the weight of her conscience. Besides, despite Ruby’s objections Neo could tell the stressed woman was enjoying the stimulation of her fingers sliding in and out of Ruby’s drenched pussy. The walls of Ruby’s vagina clamp down every time Neo’s fingertips grazed past her g-spot and Ruby bucked her hips forward. A loud and obnoxious squeak coming from her chair after the sudden movement.

So Neo continued to indulge herself, she withdrew her fingers from Ruby’s drenched pussy so that she could spread apart Ruby’s pussy lips with her fingers and start licking at the exposed flesh with her tongue, a satisfied sigh escaping her own mouth as the taste of Ruby’s fluids reached Neo’s tongue. Ruby at this point found herself unable to maintain her ruse any longer and found herself leaning over in her seat as she fought to continue to sit upright, her hand shooting from her chair’s armrest and towards her mouth so that she could work to muffle the moans of pleasure that she was incapable of controlling. She could still barely make out the customer’s incoherent demandes as they shouted at her over her headset, but at this point a majority of her focus was spent on now begging the mute woman below her to eat her out rougher. 

She was enjoying her pre lunch meal, but Neo grew to think that Ruby’s pussy could use some extra flavor to it. She was looking for something with a whole lot of kick to it, so she reached for the bottle of, Nevermore, that she swiped from Ruby’s personal stash and positioned it so that when she poured it the trail of strong liquor trickled down Ruby’s crotch so she could mix the strong drink with the taste of Ruby’s fluids. Admittedly a large mess was made on the seat of Ruby’s chair, but going off the intensified moans coming from above Ruby’s desk; Neo was certain that Ruby wouldn’t mind right this second over the wasted alcohol. Besides it wasn’t like Neo pouring the entire bottle down Ruby’s pussy, only enough to have the taste linger long enough on Ruby’s pussy to fully enjoy the mix of the strong kick of the alcohol with Ruby’s own pleasure nectar. 

Quickly becoming addicted to the taste, Neo began to lick every inch of Ruby’s pussy before settling on her clit again so that she could suck heavily on it, a decision which lead to Ruby’s iminent and unprompted orgasm as evident by her clamping her legs down between Neo’s head and her whole body shaking heavily. The audible muffled ecstasy riddled moan also helped to clue Neo in of the woman’s strong orgasm currently washing over her. The addicting taste of Ruby’s juices mixed with the cookie addict's favorite brand of liquor still lingered for a few minutes, so Neo stayed in her position until the taste had finally subsided and the aroma of Ruby’s arousal and the alcohol finally stopped drifting into her nostrils with every breath Neo took through her nose.

<<<<<<<

“I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that I actually went along with your garbage ass idea or that you decided it would be a fucking good idea to waste booze… MY booze.”

When she said it out loud like that the absurdity of those decisions were obvious, however Neo’s only response was to chuckle as she took another bite out of the sandwich she had in her hands. Ruby was in desperate need of a smoke after their pre lunch antics and their workplace didn’t exactly look kindly on smoking indoors (But they’re fine with the public indecency during work hours??) so the two opted to take their lunch break on the picnic table outside the office building where they worked. 

“I mean honestly what the fuck was I thinking? I was lucky that rude fucking idiot hung up on me before you started getting real serious, and who’s sandwich is that anyways? You didn’t bring any food with you today.” Ruby asked right before taking another swig from the freshly opened bottle of Nevermore that she had brought with her. Neo’s answer was to simply give the silver-eyed woman a wink before swiping a cookie from the container sitting on Ruby’s lap. “Fuck off! Steal whatever you want from other people but stop taking my shit.” Ruby didn’t seem like she was joking around with the shorter woman, but Neo’s only response was to stick her tongue out at Ruby’s scowling face before happily enjoying the cookie she had swiped from her coworker.

“You really are just the worst type of gremlin aren’t you...want to fuck in the storage closet after your done eating?” Ruby asked right before taking another drag from her cigarette. Neo enjoyed tourtureing her coworker from under Ruby’s own desk, however she’s yet to recieve a decent fuck of her own today so the offer did earn an enthusiastic head nood from the woman as she turned to face the scowling woman next to her. “Good, we still have 30 minutes back before lunch is over and I didn’t bring enough alchol to get me through four more fucking hours of this shit. I could use the distraction.”


	2. Stress relieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good dick to melt the stress of today away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another RWBY Office AU Pic, this time based off this picture https://twitter.com/CSLucarisSideB/status/1326864825251557378 
> 
> No clue if I'll keep doing work off this AU, but I'm having fun for now.

“Hey Ruby!! Are you up!?”

A simple would have sufficed sure, but Ruby’s roommate wasn’t exactly feeling up to reaching into their bag to fish out their scroll so yelling seemed to be the favorable outcome as soon as they stepped through the open door and into their two bedroom condo. 

“Quite yelling fuckface and get in here!” Ruby shouted from her room. A reasonable response considering Ruby’s roommate had shouted first, that didn’t stop the sour expression that was on Annon’s face as they took off their shoes and placed it next to Ruby’s red flats. 

“Rude!!” Ruby’s roommate responded as they made their way down the hallway and towards Ruby’s bedroom. Stripping out of their work clothes and tossing them haphazardly on the floor behind them as they forward. They were well versed in the art of stripping on the go so Ruby’s roommate was free of their work clothes when they reached the ajar door that led into Ruby’s bedroom. What greeted them was the sight of Ruby laying back on her queen sized bed with a deadpan behind her glasses glare directed at them, she was only wearing her opened work shirt and her black sheer pantyhose. her hands were behind her head and her legs were open. 

What Ruby was greeted once her roommate had entered into her view was their naked body on full display for the stressed woman. They were stroking their dick with their right hand while they drew lightly gropped their left B-cup sized breast. The two had been living together long enough to know what the other wanted at the end of their work days. 

“The hell you waiting for?” Ruby asked, the frustrations of today’s work clearly communicated through the harsh tone of her words. A tone which gave her roommate a wider smile as they approached her.

“Your so fucking hot when your like this Rubs.” The brown skinned human said, still stroking their dick as it began to stiffen up. Ruby closed her eyes and let out an exhausted sight in response to her roommate's statement.

“Whatever freak, just shut up and get to work alrea-MPH!!?” Unaware of what her fuck buddy’s intentions were, Ruby was caught unprepared for the sudden dick cutting her sentance short by shoving it’s way into her mouth. Her roommate's knees were on either side of Ruby’s chest while their cock was in her mouth. They gave Ruby a smug grin as they began slowly moving their hips back and forth. Dragging their cock out of Ruby’s mouth until only the head of their dick was left in Ruby’s mouth before they rolled their hips forward and shoving their entire cock back down Ruby’s throat. 

“Now hold on their Rose, my day wasn’t exactly easy either so I’m going to enjoy this for a while.” Ruby’s roommate said, a smug smile plastered on their face as they grabbed onto the head of the bed to steady themselve while they continued to grope their own breast again with their free hand. “If you have a problem with that, just say so.” 

Ruby wasn’t exactly capable of speech at this time, so she instead bit down on the cock moving back and forward in her mouth right now. The bite wasn’t hard enough to damage their cock, but it was hard enough to show she didn’t appreciate the lack of warning. She was also aware that the sudden mixuture of pain would coax out the lustful moan that was escaping her fuck buddy’s mouth right now. They threw their head back and gripped harder on their chest as they revealed in the pain Ruby introduced.

“Fuck yes!! Bite as hard as you want you little bitch, you’re still gonna take every inch of my cock!!” A harsh statement for sure, but they both knew that if Ruby truly didn’t want this she was fully capable of stopping this. Ruby maintained her previous position while she let her roomate fuck her mouth. With the rhythm of their thurst steadily getting faster and faster as they continued on, Ruby’s roommate began to start letting out lustful moans as they continued to revel in their pleasure. They threw their head back and shut their eyes so that they could better focus on the incredible pleasure coursing through their body right now while also fighting off the orgasm that threatened to explode through their body. Ruby’s expression may not have changed, but she could feel her body getting hotter as her cheeks began to grow flush. She could feel a damp spot begin to for on he crotch of her pantyhose indicating that despite her sour expression she was very much into this and eager to receive the fucking she so desperately needed.

“Ahhh!! Oh fuck I can’t last much longer I...I..FUCK!!” That was the only warning Ruby was permitted before a rush of warm fluid began rocketing down her throat. Given that she had no real gag reflex, Ruby was fine to just lay back and close her eyes while she swallowed the cum that flooded down her throat, a needy moan escaping through her stuffed mouth as she was filled with a sense of euphoria as the cum continued to flow down her throat. That euphoria was quickly robbed however as Ruby suddenly found that the cock feeding her was quickly ripped out of her mouth. What followed shortly after was a few strands of cum landing on left cheek and on her chin as well. When her eyelids flew open she found she was greeted by a shit eating grin from her roommate as they tapped at her cheek with their dick which had a drop of cum stuck in their urethra.

“Fucking dick.” Ruby said. The office woman’s annoyed glare and words coaxed out a chuckle from her roommate as they moved down towards the foot of Ruby’s bed and towards her lower half.. 

“Chill out bitch, I’m just having a little fun.” Ruby’s roommate said in a playful manner. A tone which didn’t help alleviate Ruby’s mood, neither did the ripping of her pantyhose leaving Ruby’s wet pussy exposed. Ruby opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off before she could get a word in. “We both know if you didn’t want them torn you would have taken them off before we started.” After that statement Ruby simply rolled her eyes and dropped the issue. 

“Just quite wasteing my fucking time already.” Ruby said. An order which Ruby’s roommate offered no retort to as she spread apart Ruby’s legs so that she could raise her hips up and tease at Ruby’s pussy. Perhaps if she wasn’t so desperate for pleasure, Ruby would have chastised her roommate, what she did however was let out a lustful moan as she felt the warm tip of her roommate's dick trace the lips of Ruby’s pussy, the semen that was still inside being smeared over the face of Ruby’s pussy as it mixed in with the fluid from Ruby’s pussy. 

“Fuck you needed this bad huh?” An obvious question that Ruby chose to ignore as she looked away from the smug person. She was aiming to hide her blush from her roommate, she failed however at hiding the lustful pants that escaped her mouth as their dick continued to tease at Ruby’s pussy, this time now pressing into her clit and sending jolts of pleasure through Ruby’s body. “Okay that’s enough paying around, I’ve actually needed this badly to.” With that said, the brown skinned human finally inserted their cock directly into Ruby’s pussy, burying it up to the base of their shaft which earned a cry of ecstasy from Ruby. 

“Fuck yes!!” Ruby cried out as her hands left from behind her head so that she could grip the bed sheets under her. She had been desperate for her friend’s warm cock to finally penetrate her, so the sudden intrusion had sent an intense wave of pleasure rocketing through her body. She wasn’t able to fully process it though, her roommate soon began rolling their hips back and forward; a fierce impact made against Ruby’s pelvis with every thrust delivered forward that moved the bed forward and caused it to creak under the pressure of the impact. It didn’t take Ruby long to finally settle into the wave of pleasure washing over her, she could feel the stress of today’s idiots pestering her with their rude and asinine questions wash away and the only thing left was the hard cock spreading the inner walls of her pussy apart while it moved back and forth in her. Never truly leaving her pussy but always burying itself up to the base of its shaft every time her roommate rolled their hips forward. 

“Ahh!! Fuck yes your amazing!! Faster...faster...oh fuck me harder!!” Ruby cried out, the previous sour attitude she had vanishing without a trace leaving only her lustful desire for more pleasure behind. Aside from that plea, there was little communication between the two of them. The two adults' pants were filling the room in addition to the sounds of their crotches impacting against each other and the strain on Ruby’s bead increasing as they fucked on top of it. Neither were too focused on the previous struggles of their job, nor were they keeping track of how much time had lapsed, they only cared about receiving as much pleasure as they could before they were unable to hold off their orgasmic end. 

Ruby was the first one to fail in her battle of attrition, she let out a loud cry of ecstasy as her body began to quake violently while she underwent her explosive orgasm. However, her roommate had yet to reach their end so they didn’t falter in their sexual rhythm. They were still not done with the overworked woman as they readjusted themselve so that they were now laying on top of Ruby while they were still fucking her vagian, their breast pressing together tightly as they gasped and panted. Ruby may have been going through her orgasm at this moment, ,but she was still glad to receive more pleasure herself, she wrapped her arms around her fuck buddy’s back and locked her legs behind them as well so as to make sure they couldn’t escape until Ruby had her fill.

“Fuck...Fuck...FUCK!!” Once again, Ruby was awarded with little warning before her pussy began to fill with a large influx of semen from the person on top of her. 

“YEEEEESS!!” Ruby cried out as she dug her nails into the back of her fuck buddy. the added warm fluid entering her sensitive vagina gave Ruby another intense wave of pleasure that piggybacked on top of the initial orgasm she was undergoing. The two adults stayed still as the inner walls of Ruby’s vagina continued to be painted by the semen entering her. Ruby’s leg lock and her hands went limp after some time which allowed her roommate to lift themselve off the shivering woman. She released a few more loads of cum into Ruby before finally pulling her still hard cock out. They had came enough for her cum to start trailing out of Ruby’s packed pussy, but that didn’t mean they weren’t done yet. Once free from Ruby’s pussy, the brown skinned human continued to stroke their dick and began covering Ruby’s stomach and breast with their semen. 

Once they were done, the two took a few minutes to gather themselves after their intense fucking. Both adults panting heavily with satisfied looks on their faces and they admired each other’s post sex apperances. Ruby had sweat dripping down her body and getting onto her work shirt and her body was covered with cum while her pussy was leaking cum onto her sheets and her pantyhose were beyond ruined. Ruby’s face however, was that of satisfaction as she returned her hands behind her head and revealed in the afterglow of her explosive orgasms. 

After the two had seemed to gain some semblance of sanity back, Ruby’s roommate crawled off her bed and made their way to the open door leading into their hallway. She looked over her shoulder as she continued towards the entrance.

“I’m grabbing a smoke, want me to bring one back for you?” They asked.

“Sure, I’d appreciate one.” Ruby said, a content smile still on her face despite the messy state she was in.

“Cool, be back in a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr for me: https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Got questions or just wanna talk then feel free to go there.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
